


Miss Leroy

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jean-Jacques Leroy, Holiday / Birthday Prompt Gift, JJ is the School Girl, M/M, Over stimulation, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking (kinda), Top Yuri Plisetsky, school girl uniform, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Running his hand down his skirt again, lollipop poking out this side of his cheek, JJ was getting impatient. It was bad enough he was in this damn outfit, and he was sure Yuri was going to make him wait it out even longer. He was standing outside the office door, and he could feel one of his socks slowly creeping down his leg. Bending over to pull it up, the door open.“Tsk,” Yuri clicked out. “I said be ready and here on time.”“Um…” JJ flustered, straightening up, a flush on his face, and pulling the lollipop out out his mouth. “Sorry, teacher.”





	Miss Leroy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiskeyDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyDreams/gifts).



> LOU! AH! I DID IT! I finished it -- though I'll admit I was half drunk/asleep and I HOPE I edited this enough so you don't notice! xDDDD But yeah... different than what I normally do... so um... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! HAVE SOME FILTHY ASS PORN! ha ha ha! <3

Running his hand down his skirt again, lollipop poking out this side of his cheek, JJ was getting impatient. It was bad enough he was in this damn outfit, and he was sure Yuri was going to make him wait it out even longer. He was standing outside the office door, and he could feel one of his socks slowly creeping down his leg. Bending over to pull it up, the door open.

“Tsk,” Yuri clicked out. “I said be ready and here on time.”

“Um…” JJ flustered, straightening up, a flush on his face, and pulling the lollipop out out his mouth. “Sorry, teacher.”

He could feel himself shifting on his feet, Yuri’s gaze hard on him. Swallowing, he could feel the moisture build on his lower back. Pushing the lollipop back into his mouth, it helped to keep him occupied. It was bright pink, and tasted like bubblegum-- his favorite.

“Well come in!” Yuri hissed out, stepping aside to let him pass. Walking into the office, he could smell the rich oak and old books. He knew the sun was shining bright outside, but not in this office. It was dim, even with a small desk lamp on. His footsteps echoes, and he knew Yuri was just staring him down. “Do you even know why I called you in here?”

Shaking his head, JJ looked at his feet, his knee sock falling slowly down his right leg. “No… no sir.” Twirling the lollipop back into his mouth, smacking his mouth around it.

Yuri clicked his teeth, and walked slowly around him. “The state of your uniform.”

“The… my uniform?”

“Da, it does not meet the school… standard,” Yuri said, his hand reaching out, tugging at his shirt. “Do you think tying this at your chest is acceptable?”

What JJ was wearing was actually the outfit Yuri usually wore-- they decided to flip the tables this time. The outfit was way too small for JJ, so he did the best he could. The skirt didn’t zip up, and it barely covered his ass. He had to tie the shirt high on his chest, unable to button any buttons. JJ shook his head and looked down at his feet. His sock creeping further down his leg more. Yuri continued to walk slowly around him, his gaze sharp. Another loud slurp on his lollipop, and Yuri clicked his tongue again.

“The skirt doesn’t follow standard protocol,” Yuri said, a finger on his lower back, dipping where the zipper was open, more skin showing. “What are we to do about this?”

“I’m… I…” JJ stuttered out, trying to remain in character, but found it better to just focus on his lollipop and not how Yuri was stepping in closer to him.

“Hush,” Yuri said, he was close, his lips right by his ear. “Stand by the desk.”

JJ nodded and walked forward. Stopping at the desk, a hand at his back pushed him till his thighs touched the wood.

“I bet, if you were to bend over,” Yuri said, a finger back the exposed skin on his back, “your ass would surely stick out.”

“But sir…” JJ said.

The finger on his back left, a hand pressed between his shoulder blades, and JJ was bending at his waist till his chest was flush with the desk.

“Exactly as I thought,” Yuri said, clicking his tongue more. “And do you think wearing white panties is appropriate too?”

Breathing heavy, JJ shook his head. The lollipop was making his cheek pop on one side, as his other cheek was pressed to the wood of the desk-- the damn sock falling even more down his leg. He could hear Yuri walking across the room and back. He did not dare move. There was something slapping against Yuri’s hand as he returned.

“Do you know what we do to little girls who can’t dress according to code?” Yuri asked.

Pulling his lollipop out, JJ shook his head again. “No sir.”

A loud pop echoed in the room, and JJ jumped at the sudden stinging on the back of his thighs.

“What the hell?!” JJ cried out, starting to rise from the desk.

A hand between his shoulder blades and he was pressed back down. Warm breath in his ear as Yuri leaned over him. “Too much, Miss. Leroy?” Yuri asked.

“Fucking warn me next time,” JJ growled out.

Yuri stepped back again, and another slap to his upper legs. It really fucking stung, but not nearly as bad as that last one. Wiggling a bit, he tried to breathe through it, but another pop happened, causing the back of his thighs to burn up.

“Fuck!” JJ said, looking over his shoulder, seeing Yuri smirking at him, holding a ruler in his hand. “That really fucking hurts!”

“I should give you ten more for that mouth of yours,” Yuri said, slapping the ruler in his hand again.

“Please don’t.”

Yuri tossed the ruler aside and JJ went to stand back up, only to have a hand on his back, pressing him back down. Slipping the lollipop back into his mouth, he stayed bent over, feeling the heat in those places that was just slapped. He would have a nasty bruise he was sure-- and he was sure to bitch at Yuri later.

“I did not say you could move yet,” Yuri hissed, his hands moving over his back, fingers pressing into his skin.

Closing his eyes, JJ let the feeling of Yuri’s finger take over in him. The skin on his back was exposed from the uniform being way to small, and Yuri was using that to run his hands over him. A soft moan escaped from his lips when the hands on his back moved under his skirt, lifting it up and moving over his ass.

Trying to focus on Yuri’s hands and not the stinging on the back of his thighs, JJ took in the ghosting touch of Yuri-- and how he had actually managed to put this damn outfit on. The sucker in his mouth was making his cheek feel raw, but he was steadily trying to control his breathing. The sock on his leg creeping more down, goosebumps breaking out over his skin.

Fingertips tracing the elastic on his panties, and JJ was holding his breath. Another click of Yuri’s tongue and he pulled at the elastic, allowing it to snap back against his skin. Yuri had always been a sadistic bastard. Another touch and JJ felt his body jerk from it.

Would Yuri do it again? What did he have in mind?

“You know,” Yuri said, his voice dipping low, fingers back on the elastic of his panties. “Good little girl should only wear white panties.”

A warmth on his back and he felt Yuri breathing on his neck, his fingers looped in his panties, and his hard cock pressed against his ass.

“Miss. Leroy,” Yuri purred in his ear. “Do you feel what your uniform does to me?”

There was no way to miss it-- Yuri had pressed his cock right between his cheeks-- only their clothing between them. It made JJ’s insides turn, his own cock quickly swelling.

“And seeing you bent over my desk this way,” Yuri cooed, his hands slowly lowering the panties. “Makes me want to do really naughty things to you.”

JJ was panting now, drool slipping from his mouth-- sticky from the sucker still lodged in his cheek.

“Would you like that, Miss. Leroy?” Yuri asked.

A small whimper was all JJ could manage. A rock of Yuri’s cock against his ass, and JJ let out this inhuman sounding groan. Normally he would have been embarrassed-- but there was something in him that switched the moment he felt Yuri turned on-- and know it was _him_ that turned him on, only fucked his brain harder.

The warmth on his back gone, and JJ took a deep breath. He wanted to feel Yuri rocking back against him, he wanted to feel that heat build between their bodies.

Though Yuri had already lowered the panties so his ass was bare, though his cock stayed trapped. Hands rubbing at the round cheeks exposed, hands easily sinking into the soft flesh.

“Teacher!” JJ breathed.

“Quiet,” Yuri stated, his hands moving over JJ’s bottom, a finger trailing between his cheeks.

JJ gasped when Yuri’s finger circled his rim. Closing his eyes, his fist balled up. “Sir! Please! No!” he cried out.

“Oh?” Yuri asked. “You think you can come in here, to my office… dressed like this--”

“--I’m sorry sir!” JJ cried, feeling the pressure at his entrance, and Yuri’s fingers slowly entering him. It was just his fingertip as Yuri popped it in and out of his rim. It was uncomfortable, and JJ knew that Yuri _knew_ he hated this part. The first moment when something was inserted was uncomfortable-- to a point he hated it. Yet, Yuri continued to press-- in and out.

“Hrm,” Yuri hummed, right into his ear, leaning over next to him-- _not_ allowing their bodies to touch, though he licked at JJ’s ear. “Is this uncomfortable?”

Nodding his head, JJ’s breathing picked up, the sucker stuck to the side of his mouth as sticky drool fell to the desktop.

“You know,” Yuri purred, “You need to get use to this.” At that moment, Yuri inserted his finger a little further in, then popped it back out. “This is what naughty little girls get for teasing their teacher.”

Nodding his head, JJ tried to relax his body. He knew this feeling would change over to pleasure eventually-- but Yuri was purposely making sure it didn’t, at least for now.

“I want to fuck you while your panties still sit right under your ass,” Yuri said, his voice low in his ears. “I want to cum deep in your ass, then pull your panties back up…” A lick behind his ear and JJ felt his dick grow hard-- quickly. “I want to watch as my cum dampens the back of your clean… crisp…. White panties.”

A soft moan, and JJ wanted to rock his hips into the desk, but the front of the panties had his dick trapped. It was uncomfortable-- but the way Yuri had him pinned to the desk, he couldn’t adjust himself.

It was easy to forget the discomfort when Yuri was whispering filthy nothings in his ear-- it distracted him. Though when Yuri’s entire finger had breached him, JJ gasped, and closed his eyes even tighter.

This was the part he hated so much-- at least for him. If Yuri would move to two fingers and curl them, the discomfort would move to pleasure-- but Yuri was being more evil than usual.

“I want to fuck you so hard,” Yuri whispered, his breath warm against his ear, sending shivers down his side-- right to his cock.

“Please,” the broken, barely there voice he tried to push out.

“Hrm…” Yuri hummed, his mouth moving over his earlobe, that second finger _finally_ being inserted, pressing against his inner walls, _curling_.

Gasping and his fist unclenching trying to gain purchase on the desk-- JJ let out air he was holding, his body fueled through a flame being licked from the curling of Yuri’s fingers.   
“Does my little girl like that?” Yuri asked, licking around his ear.

“Hah!” JJ gasped, as Yuri curled and pressed against him more with his fingers. This was the pleasure he had been seeking, his back arching, his ass pressing into Yuri’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Yuri whispered, “So hot in this skirt.”

“Hah!” JJ cried out-- Yuri was being relentless with his fingers. He could feel his panties quickly dampening with precum.

“I bet if I held your hips… the hem of your skirt would dance the more I pounded into you,” Yuri said, adding another fingers, making him gasp and whine.

JJ’s cheek flush with the desk, he finally got the sucker spit out his mouth. He knew the side of his face was a sticky mess, but right now-- the only care he had was keeping from cumming in his damn panties.

“Please!” he cried.

“Please cum in your panties for me,” Yuri purred, his fingers becoming more aggressive-- fucking him as if _he_ were fucking him. “I want you to cum before I fuck you.”

Lifting from the desk, JJ cried out as he soiled his panties. His body shook, though Yuri did not stop. The fingers continued to assault his bottom, pressing against his prostate.

“Such a good little girl,” Yuri cooed, fingers slowly slipping from him, allowing JJ to take a deep breath.

Gasping for air, he felt cool air on his bottom, and his panties were already uncomfortable. Lifting back up, a hand immediately was between his shoulder blades pressing him back down.

“Oh no, Miss. Leroy,” Yuri said, “I haven’t fucked you yet.”

“Ahhhh!” his body was already sensitive from orgasm, and he knew Yuri had not gotten off yet. Bracing, he felt the head of Yuri’s cock circle his rim-- teasing him. Even the slowness of the pressure as Yuri pushed in was too much.

“Hah! I can’t!”

Warmth against his back, a hand in his hair, and Yuri was shushing him, soothing him. “Yes you can, baby girl. Yes you can.”

Holding back a sob in his throat, he whimpered the entire time Yuri pushed into him. It was all too much, and his body felt like exploding. A deep breath, and JJ closed his eyes. The warmth of Yuri resting on his back, the fullness of the cock in him, and the dampness of his panties-- it was still too much.

“Yuri…” he whined,

A quick slap on his ass cheek and he yelped.

“Miss. Leroy,” Yuri said. “Don’t make me stop and give you four lashes with the ruler.”

Gulping, JJ shook his head, bracing himself for whatever Yuri was planning.

It was hard, and it was steady. Yuri could get a rhythm going-- a rhythm that slammed his prostate on each hit-- making his soft cock come back to life, and soak more of his panties with precum.

Lips moved up and down his neck, warm air puffed against his skin. The way their bodies slapped together sounded almost painful-- though JJ was back to a pleasurable state.

Moaning, he wanted to cum again. Yuri had reached around them, palming over his panties.

“I want you to cum again… in them,” Yuri purred.

“Hah!”

Tears welled in his eyes as Yuri thrusted harder into him, jarring him into the desk.

“I am going to cum so deep inside of you,” Yuri whispered in his ears, then the speed picked up more. The warmth on his back gone as Yuri lifted, taking hold of his hips and slamming with all he could. JJ screamed into the desk, his ass taking all Yuri could give him.

A loud roar and Yuri was holding him tighter, emptying deep inside. Gasping for air, Yuri leaned over his back, his hand back around his waist, palming him over his ruined panties.

“Fucking cum,” Yuri growled. The pressure his hand gave his cock was exactly what he needed to set him over the edge. Crying out, his panties were clearly destroyed.

There was a dragging inside of him as Yuri went to pull out. A slap on his ass and Yuri chuckled. “Fuck!” Yuri breathed, “It is like your ass doesn’t want to close up.” Taking his half hard cock, he was plunging in and out of JJ hole, wet lewd sounds with each pop of Yuri’s cock-- making JJ whimper more. “Feels so good… so messy and wet.”

“Yuri…” JJ whined.

“Hold it in,” Yuri demanded, his hand on his hips, waiting for him to clench. As soon as he clenched, Yuri was pulling his briefs over his ass, but leaving his hand on his back. “You stay,” Yuri said, moving to a chair and sitting.

“How long can you hold it til you mess your panties?”

“Fuck… Yuri!” JJ whined.

A sinister laugh, and Yuri crossed his ankle over his knee. “Yes, Miss. Leroy?”

A long sigh, and JJ just stayed bent over the desk. Sometime he had to wonder where the fuck Yuri’s head was at. He loved to do shit to embarrass him-- _this_ being one of them.

“The longer you hold it… the more uncomfortable it will be.”

“I know!” JJ hissed.

“Then stop being so stubborn and give me my damn show!” Yuri exclaimed, a hand smacking down on his ass cheek.

Yes, it was hella uncomfortable. Everything in JJ’s body was wanting to release the cum inside of him. The fact that Yuri was seated _right behind him_ and watching carefully was making this even tougher.

Sweat beaded on his brow, the sticky drool drying to his cheek. _Fuck!_ Why was this so hard?

“C’mon,” Yuri encouraged.

Relaxing his body, JJ felt his cheeks brighten as the cum started to slip from his ass. The way it wet the panties at the back of him-- matching the cool wetness from the front, all JJ knew was that he longed for a shower.

A hand in his hair, gently pulling him to stand, and Yuri was pressing his lips to his. Small whimpers and JJ was pawing at the suit jacket Yuri was wearing.

“You taste sweet,” Yuri stated, “though you are a little sticky.”

He knew his face was red, even as another gush of cum left his ass.

“Can we go shower now?” JJ grumbled.

“Absolutely,” Yuri said, smiling at him and slapping his ass. “Oh yeah… those are some nasty ass marks!”

“Yuri!” JJ cried, feeling the warmth on his thighs.

Laughing, Yuri smiled over to him. “Yeah, I won’t smack as hard… next time.”

“Next time?” JJ yelped.

“Fucking you in that skirt just brought out a brand new kink in me,” Yuri said with a huge grin on his face. “We are definitely fucking like this again.”

“Remind me not to wear panties,” JJ groaned, putting his hands on his lower back, stretching a bit-- but then more moisture filling the back of his panties and he groaned even harder. “Fuck this… I’m showering.”

A hand behind him, lifting the skirt and JJ was smacking Yuri away. “Yuri!” he cried, “Please! Let me go clean up.”

“Are you back talking me?” Yuri asked, pressing his lips back to JJ’s.

A groan and JJ pushed him away. “The roleplay is over!”

Yuri sat back down in the chair, crossing his legs. “Yeah… I think I like reversing our role play,” Yuri stated, winking over at JJ.

Rolling his eyes, JJ went to seek out that damn shower and take off this all-to-small outfit-- one sock bunched right at his ankles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> This is a part of my Holiday Prompt/Gifts! I will slowly post these as the month goes on! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
